Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was once a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, but now it is abandoned. Haunted by the souls of dead children, it is consumed by its tragic past... FredBear's Family Diner This was where it all began. A gold-colored animatronic bear, nicknamed FredBear, was running around serving cake to children. But everybody failed to notice the one crying child standing outside. Everyone missed him, except for the man in the purple car. His name was Vincent. Also in the car were his friend, Fritz Smith, and his sister, Vinnie. He pulled up next to the kid. Pulling out a long dagger, he smiled at the kid. The child, knowing what was about to happen, began to cry harder and harder, until the tears became like waterfalls. The blade entered the kid's chest, and the tears ceased. Vincent proceeded to climb back into his car and drive off. Now, don't forget Vincent. He's important. The others aren't so much. Anyway, unbeknownst to the killers, the boy's sister, Tetra, was standing across the road. She is also important. Anyway, she sees the murder and is too afraid to touch her brother's tearstained body. So she runs away. A few months later, FredBear's Family Diner is closed down. The killers are not caught, and the diner is bought by Fazbear Entertainment. The old owners then die in "mysterious circumstances". The child soul, the first of the Lost Souls, followed. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza The new owners decided to model the new main mascot after FredBear. They named him Freddy. After wiring him up to sing, and giving him two other animatronics (Bonnie the Bunny and Chica the Chicken), they set them up all together as a band. Things seemed happy. The kids ate pizza, the band sang, Foxy (another animatronic) entertained the kids. But then something happened. Foxy was going in and out of his cove, to entertain the kids. But our old bud Fritz snuck in to watch, and Vincent decided to kill some more kids. Foxy walked out of the cove and found... Five dead children. The owners decided to make a bigger scale restaurant. They disregarded the above tragedy entirely. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza - Reopened! The year is now 1987. This is where most of the action happens. Remember Tetra from earlier? She's grown up now, with a kid. Something bad is bound to happen. Right? Anyway... The old animatronics have been scrapped, in favor of the shiny new "Toy Animatronics". Bonnie turned from purple to light blue, and instead of his classic acoustic guitar got a shiny red electric guitar. The new Chica was a lot thinner than the original. Toy Foxy was in fact a girl. There was also a black-and-white clown-like puppet thing. Moving on... Did I mention earlier that someone would be back? Fritz and Vincent came up to the Pizzeria. Fritz got a job as a day guard, sending false information to the night guards by phone. They called him "The Phone Guy". Meanwhile, Vincent got back to doing what he did best... Killing. Fritz hacked into the suits, so that they couldn't identify adults. Only children. First day there, he put on a yellow rabbit suit. He then proceeded to lure two children into the back room, stabbed them, and hid the bodies. Fritz contacted the new night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Telling him that the animatronics were free roaming, but would head towards his office. Not a complete lie, but then he said they would stuff him into a suit. Not true. By Thursday, Vincent had successfully murdered three more kids, and Fritz had spread panic into Jeremy. However, all was not as it seemed. I mentioned a puppet thing earlier, right? Well, that first lost soul (remember him?) found this ragdoll and possessed it. Then, he became the true leader. His nephew was one of the five dead children. The child of his sister. His sister realized what happened, and decided to break into the pizzeria. There she encountered the Puppet that we know and love. They realized everything, and found the bodies. Tetra, who had donned a puppet-like suit with matching face paint, but with her long blonde hair flowing out behind. He used his newfound power to channel the souls of the dead children into the suits. Freddy with Alfred. Bonnie with Henry. Chica with Charlotte. Foxy with Peter. And then they were out of suits. However, the Lost Souls had acquired the animatronics' memories, and Freddy remembered there was a suit. A yellow one. It was found, and the soul of little Jamie was transformed into FredBear. The Souls became obsessed with finding and killing the murderer (right). The suits came for Jeremy. They warned him of what was to come. All the while, Tetra was moving more souls into the suits (remember those five before?). Eventually, Jeremy swapped his Night Job for Fritz's Day Job. However, Tetra realized this. Jeremy (her husband(yech)), was then at risk of Vixen, nicknamed Mangle for a reason. Mangle was planning on biting Fritz, who should have been there. However, Tetra was in charge. But something happened... Fritz, being the accomplished hacker that he is, controlled Vixen and she bit a child. The child no longer had her frontal lobe in her brain, but she survived. Ever since, that event was referred to as "The Bite of '87" The animatronics began to ooze blood and mucus, and gave off an odor likened to "rotting corpses". Fritz was found out, and was fired the next morning. The restaurant was closed down, and a new pizzeria would rise from the ashes. Freddy FazBear's Pizza! It is now 1992. Mike Schmidt has just gotten a job as - what else - a night guard. Fritz has been re-hired as the infamous Phone Guy, sending false information. However, this time Fritz is a night guard, and survives for a long time. However, the Puppet and Tetra direct the animatronics in a way that makes them hard to follow. Fritz gets mauled by Freddy on his fourth night on the job. Then it was Mike's turn. Fritz left some messages for him, one a night, as directions. Mike blindly followed. He closed doors, flashed lights and checked cameras. The animatronics gave him clues about what had happened, via the posters on the walls, and various newspaper extracts. Mike survived the first six nights on his job. Now came the ultimate test. The Puppet, who was watching the whole time, wanted to see if Mike was the one who could save them all. So he and Tetra tampered with the suits to make them almost unstoppable. It was a close shave, but Mike just about made it through the night. Then he got fired. By now, a few souls were freed, but more remained. The pizzeria was about to be closed. And, on top of all that, Vincent was still on the loose. Category:Data